Menage a Trois
by Rough Sects
Summary: OT3 DLF "Good things happen to good little country girls who are patient" PWP, DLicious   FM Radio Post "Charge of this Post"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, so please don't sue! If they were, well, things would be a _LOT_ naughtier ;)

Dedicated to the awesome duo who collaborated for **_DannyLindsayFlackfans_**, your stories rocked and it gave me enough courage to try the OT3 for myself. I hope you guys don't mind that I kinda stole the trio!

Just in case you were wondering, I know Flack seems a little impersonal but I originally wrote this using Don and found that I kept skipping over his name whilst reading it as Danny. As you can probably guess, _that_ got confusing. So I changed it to Flack.

This will involve sex between two men and a woman, if this isn't your cuppa tea then I suggest you turn away… now. If this is you kinda thing, then read on my lovelies.

Set after "Charge of this Post"

**Rough Sects**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à Trois<strong>

It had started out like any other normal Saturday afternoon. Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe had arrived at Danny Messer's apartment laden with pizza and beer, ready to watch the game. They'd shared the couch, Lindsay sitting between the two men as they watched and then when it was over remained talking and joking until it grew late.

When Danny finally finished off his last bottle of beer he turned to his two friends, grinning. "Tequila?"

Flack visibly shuddered whilst Lindsay shook her head firmly. "No, no more alcohol. Some of us need a clear head for work tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon Montana," Danny whined, "I thought you country girls were always up for a good challenge."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at his antics. "You know I could flatten you at anything, so don't even try it Messer."

Flack chuckled at the exchange. Danny looked past Lindsay towards Flack before a slow grin spread across his face. "Okay Monroe, then prove it."

"Prove it?" she repeated, pursing her lips in confusion.

"Yep," Danny nodded, trying to ignore the way her lips looked when pursed. He wanted to throw caution to the wind, lean over and kiss her soundly. When looking like that he couldn't help but wonder just how well she could use those lips, in more ways than just kissing. Danny brought himself back to the present by jerking his head in Don's direction. The demand was steady. "Kiss him."

The last vestiges of beer Lindsay had been drinking sprayed out of her mouth. She pulled the sleeve of her sweater down and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Releasing a small laugh she finally asked, "What?"

"You heard me," Danny grinned. "You wanna prove that you're up for a challenge, kiss Flack."

Lindsay looked between Danny who was grinning triumphantly and Flack who looked stupefied. Finally, Lindsay narrowed her eyes on Danny and allowed a tiny smirk to grace her features. The triumph on Danny's face wavered slightly as he took in the determined glint within Lindsay's eye. _Uh-oh._

Turning away from Danny, she moved closer to the Detective sitting on her right. Flack seemed frozen in place, unable to comprehend whether Lindsay was teasing or not. He knew these two, and they liked to wind each other up. He was half expecting Lindsay to move in at half speed, waiting for Danny to jump in and stop the exchange. Danny, however, appeared rooted to the spot caught between horror and amusement.

Lindsay, on the other hand, seemed completely in control. She moved closer to Flack so she was pressed flush against his side. Leaning over, she brought one hand up and cupped the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair. She looked into his eyes through her lashes before leaning over, her eyelids fluttering shut. Flack found his own eyes closing as Lindsay pressed her mouth to his own. Her lips were soft and warm and slowly they massaged feeling back into his body. _Wow, I wonder what else those lips can do…?_

Flack brought his arms up and around Lindsay, gathering her close. The kiss was gaining passion as her lips opened to his insistent tonight. They duelled for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the power struggle. Lindsay shifted slightly, getting even closer than before.

An amused cough caused the two Detectives to pull apart. Lindsay looked up at him, grinning sheepishly as she tucked a curl behind her ear and moved back into her original seat.

Danny grinned at their equally flushed faces. "Well _damn_ Montana, if that's how they teach you out West…"

Flack let a lazy grin spread across his face. _Yeah, if **that's **how they teach them…_ "Well, I'm sure she could always teach you herself."

Lindsay whipped her head round, gaping at the still grinning Flack. "'Scuse me?"

When she turned back again, Danny had inched closer to her on the sofa so he was inches from her face. "Yeah Montana," he breathed, "how about you teach me yourself."

His lips brushed ever so slightly against hers in the ghost of a kiss. She froze in place, unable to think. Sure, she'd thought about kissing Danny about a thousand times already but never had she considered kissing him _after_ kissing Flack, too.

"C'mon Lindsay," he whispered, goading her. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

And with that he pressed his lips more firmly against her own. The kiss was good, she had to admit. Danny definitely knew how to use his lips in a way which drove all rational thoughts out of her head and all naughty thoughts in. Instead of pulling Lindsay in closer, like Flack, Danny went for the more succumbing approach. He gripped each of Lindsay's upper arms, locking her in place as he leaned over her with his all empowering kiss.

As suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. His lips were gone, his hands were removed from her upper arms and the close proximity was lost. Danny was smirking at her, looking as devilishly good looking as ever whilst she remained slumped in the couch, dishevelled and feeling particularly slow.

"Wow, that was nearly as good to watch as it was to experience," Flack commented.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She was playing it cool despite the fact her heart was hammering and her breath short. That was, quite possibly, the most erotic five minutes of her life. She wasn't sure whether that thought elated or sickened her – was her love life really _that_ poor?

"No kiddin'." Lindsay almost melted as Danny's accent thickened.

Ignoring them both, Lindsay stared determinedly at the television which was still playing various sport highlights. She was pretending that she wasn't aware of the two men who seemed to be having a silent conversation over her head, one which she was sure involved her. Almost imperceptibly both men inched closer to the brunette in the middle. Lindsay bit the insider of her mouth, stifling a grin. She couldn't decide whether to smile or thwack them both upside the head. They were teasing her and she knew it. It was normal, she and Danny did it all the time and she supposed it had only been a matter of time until Flack joined in too. Well, she'd be damned if she caved first.

In fact, she thought it was maybe time to up the antics.

Eyes still fixated upon the screen, Lindsay began to slowly undo each of her sweater buttons. She pulled back on the smirk as she practically heard the two gulps from either men as well as the sound of fabric tightening from somewhere below. Peeling the sweater off her body, she revealed the tight, white tank top she'd worn beneath. Lindsay twisted round and placed the sweater on the back of the couch before turning back, fanning herself with her hand.

She caught Danny's eye and gave innocent smiles to both met. "What? It's hot in here," she shrugged.

"You're right, it is," Danny agreed. He smirked across at Flack before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. He turned back to the television, seemingly engrossed as Lindsay took in his form. _Hot dang._ Dressed in just his jeans and wife beater, Danny Messer was certainly a man to behold. His well sculpted arms were perfectly on show, reminding Lindsay of how he'd easily picked her up to recreate a crime scene with ease. His strength both physically and emotionally amazed her. Deciding that she should stop staring, Lindsay turned away only to find Flack also pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. Unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately – for Lindsay, Flack wasn't one to wear a wife beater all year round. How had she never realised just what was beneath the usual suit Flack wore to work? Sure, she knew he was good looking and had presumed that with all the sport he played that he be well built but… well, she'd _definitely_ underestimated him. His chest and torso looked as though it had been carved out of rock. Lindsay couldn't resist letting her eyes travel down and then back up his body.

For a moment she let naughty thoughts consume her head which included taking a nipple into her mouth and letting her fingers trail through the small amount of hair which disappeared beneath the waistband of his slacks.

Lindsay bit her lip, hard. She forced herself to return to safer waters by not picturing what the two guys either side of her tasted like. There was a dull throb from below which reminded her just how long it had been. Could anyone blame her for thinking these thoughts when she was being teased so mercilessly by the two people who the water cooler gossips deemed as "the hottest men on the NYPD payroll"?

Danny's voice was suddenly at her ear, gravelly with… desire?

"Ya know Montana, if you're still hot then you could always take your tank or pants off," Danny suggested.

"Or bra and panties, if that'd help I mean," Flack smirked into her other ear.

Bra? Panties? _What?_ Her brain was barely functioning due to the fact Danny had wrapped one of his arms around her waist and Flack's bare chest was pressed against her arm. _Ohhh God,_ was that his nipple hardening against her shoulder? She swallowed hard, they were driving her crazy. Painfully slowly they were driving her crazy but _boy_, would it be a great way to go.

Danny grinned over her head at Flack, it was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, so after that nice reception I thought you all deserved another update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or PM'd me, I'm glad you're enjoying where this is going. This chapter is _definitely_ where it gets the 'M' Rating -cuewink-

To everyone celebrating, _happy holidays!_ :) Enjoy your presents, turkey and cold showers ;)

**Rough Sects**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à Trois<strong>

"You need to loosen up, Monroe. You're tense as hell," Flack smirked as he ran a finger down her shoulder and upper arm leaving a trace of goose bumps. "People'd think there was something wrong with you."

_Ohhh, there's something wrong with me alright. _"People, what people?" she asked shakily.

Danny chuckled, the sound low in his throat, "All kindsa people. He's right though Montana, you do need to loosen up. Maybe we could _help_ you."

Lindsay licked her lips and clenched her hands to stop them from shaking. "Yeah, how'd you do that?"

"We have many, _many_ ideas," Danny whispered hoarsely. He lent into her, pressing a kiss against the curve of her jaw. "Trust us, Montana."

"_Trust_ you?" she laughed weakly. A delicious heat was started to spread through her but she was loathed to admit it to these two men. _Lord knows,_ _they're only messing with me._

Flack leaned in and ran his hands through her hair. Lindsay's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. His other hand grazed the underside of her breast whilst Danny placed his hand on her thigh and pressed another kiss to Lindsay's jaw. Flack breathed in Lindsay's hair, "Trust us."

A soft whimper escaped through Lindsay's lips as the fire in her belly began to pool. She nodded her head, words failing her as she indicated her trust in the both of them. _If this is a joke then so help me God…_

Flack took hold of each of Lindsay's hips, guiding her across the couch until she was straddling his lap. Lindsay crashed her lips against his once more, their tongues battling as they kissed. He kept his hands on her hips as he lightly thrust up into her lap, causing them both to groan in longing. Two more hands crept around Lindsay from behind. Danny took hold of the hem of Lindsay's tank, pulling it up as she and Flack parted. He pulled the material over her head as she raised her hands before dropping it to the floor. Danny pressed a kiss to the palm of Lindsay's hand and she cupped his rough cheek, smiling back at him. He pressed a kiss to her lips whilst Flack worked on the fly of her jeans.

Flack dipped a hand into the opening and began to rub Lindsay through her lacy underwear. She released a deep, satisfied moan at his fingers grazed against the already wet panties. Danny unclipped her bra fastening and pulled the garment off. His hands snaked around her body so that his fingers could tweak the pink nipples into hard stubs. He pressed kisses against the side of her neck and shoulders, revelling in the goose bumps left behind.

Flack, suddenly growing impatient, pushed Lindsay to standing as Danny moved out of the way. He grabbed her jeans and pulled them down her legs, letting her step out of them. Both Danny and Flack stepped back to admire the woman before them, stood only in her red, lacy panties. The boys shared grins; they'd once admitted to each other that they always loved their women in red. Lindsay grew self-conscious under their hungry stares so folded her arms over her breasts however Danny reached a hand out and tugged them away.

"Uh-uh Montana," he chided gently. "We want to see all of you."

He licked his lips and twirled his finger around, indicating that she should give them a spin. Lindsay rolled her eyes before doing as told, slowly turning on the spot.

"Wow, Monroe," Flack breathed as he felt his cock twitch to full hardness.

When she had her back to them she decided that hell, she might as well have some fun. She threw a look over her shoulder, curls cascading down her back as she looked coyly at the two men behind her. When she spoke, her voice was husky with desire. "I don't know about you two, but I'm done with waiting."

With that she began to sashay from Danny's living room to his adjoining bedroom, leaving the door open as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself so she draped over the cushions. Danny and Flack stood for a moment, firstly entranced by the sway of her hips and then struck dumb as she moved across the bed with ease. Swallowing hard, Flack finally elbowed Danny in the ribs.

"You sure about this?" the taller Detective asked. He knew how long Danny had longed for Lindsay and was beginning to wonder just how willing his best friend was to share.

Danny shrugged, "hey, if she's game then I am."

Flack nodded before both men followed the Montanan into the bedroom.

"Finally," she purred at them. "For a moment there I thought I'd have to finish off all by myself."

Flack glanced at Danny and then back again. _Now, **there's** an idea. If I wasn't so fucking horny then I'd definitely get her to play that one out._

Flack moved first, climbing on to the bed and crawling up Lindsay's body. He hovered over her and placed a sound kiss to her mouth. When he pulled back he gave her a wink. "Maybe next time Linds, but for now…" he trailed off as he moved back down her body. He took a nipple into his mouth, tugging on it gently as Lindsay tugged at his hair. Danny stood back, arms crossed and eyes dark cobalt as he watched Flack with Lindsay. Flack moved again, placing a kiss below Lindsay's navel. He hooked his fingers into either side of her panties and slowly pulled them down her shapely legs. As her pussy came into line with his mouth, he pressed an opened mouth kiss to her already glistening lips before continuing with his path.

Lindsay groaned and raised her hips off the bed but Danny pushed her hips back down as he also got on to the bed. He climbed up until he was sat beside her head, propped up on one side. He stroked her hair and she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"You okay there, Montana?" he asked, caringly. She nodded mutely, her eyes dark with desire. He began to unbutton the fly on his jeans but Lindsay stilled his hands with her own. Looking into his eyes, she slowly pushed down his jeans and helped him to shimmy out of them. She was only half surprised to find he wore tight boxer shorts which outlined every inch of his already half-hard cock. She reached out a hand and slowly stroked him through the material, watching as Danny's face contorted into tense pleasure. She was pleased to feel Danny harden beneath her touch and her pleasure grew as Flack returned to her wet pussy.

Lindsay gasped as Flack parted her lips and let his tongue trail across the soft flesh. He inserted a finger into her opening and her hips bucked involuntarily as her muscles fluttered against him. He proceeded to push another finger into her opening and then another so she was stretched around him before taking her clit between his teeth. Lindsay began to rock against Flack's fingers as he proceeded with quick, short thrusts and his mouth lapped against her tight, bundle of nerves. Danny's eyes trailed up her body, watching how her body responded as she lost control. He locked eyes with her, licking his lips.

Ever so slowly, Danny pulled his boxer shorts down, finally freeing his straining and now fully erect penis. Lindsay bit her bottom lip as she took him in. He was so big, in both thickness and length. She'd always known with his reputation that he'd have to be well endowed but… _wow, talk about Italian Stallion._

She reached a hand out, her fingers trembling. Danny took her hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers. "If this is too much, then just say," he told her carefully.

Lindsay shook her head, a different depth to her eyes than he'd seen before. She reached out and finally took his cock into her hand, free of any restriction. Danny's eyes fluttered closed as Lindsay firmly stroked him. She used her thumb to graze over the head, spreading the bead of pre-cum whilst watching Danny's reaction.

Lindsay's muscles tightened around Flack's curled fingers as they repeatedly hit her g-spot, stroking her into oblivion. She cried out in her orgasm, her hips bucking spasmodically as Flack continued to suck on her clit. The hand stroking Danny sped up and he began to thrust into Lindsay's palm, moans escaping through his pursed lips. His eyes had opened and he was watching in fascination. Having Lindsay stimulate his dick with her hand alone was good, but doing this whilst watching his best friend make her cum was a whole new thing entirely.

Flack pulled away from Lindsay, licking his fingers clean of her slick juices. Lindsay pulled her hand away from Danny and rolled over. She locked eyes with him as she took his head into her mouth. Danny groaned loudly, already on the verge of orgasm. She grasped his balls, tugging gently as her head bobbed smoothly up and down his penis. He grasped the back of her head, pushing her down further until her throat convulsed around him.

Flack stood back, appreciating the smooth curve of her ass as she crouched on all fours whilst sucking off his best friend. The Homicide Detective stripped of his last remaining clothes, his cock straining as he tried to remain in control. He ran his hands over Lindsay ass and placed kisses over each cheek before bending over her and rubbing his straining dick against her entrance. She spread her legs wider, moaning even as Danny pushed her down onto his cock again. Flack grasped the base of his penis before pushing smoothly into her pussy. She immediately clenched around him, still tender from the last orgasm he gave her. She couldn't see Flack's cock but from the way he was filling and stretching her, she could tell he was about as big as Danny was. _Excellent._ He gripped her hips, keeping her in place as he repeatedly slammed into her.

"Ohhh fuck, Linds!" with a loud groan, Danny shot his load into her mouth. Both Danny and Flack were amazed when Lindsay swallowed Danny's cum, some trickling from the corner of her mouth. The sight caused Flack to groan, his own orgasm pending. Reaching forward, he rubbed furiously at Lindsay's clit as she pulled Danny's now soft cock out of her mouth.

"Uh, right there… Flack, right there, fuck me… _ohh!"_ she cried in pleasure as she came for a second time. Her muscles milked Flack until he grunted and his own orgasm exploded inside of her, filling her with his seed.

Breathless, Flack pulled out and Lindsay collapsed on to her front. Danny turned her over and kissed her soundly on the lips. Seeing her orgasm yet again had caused his dick to twitch to life once more. He reached down and began to lazily rub circles against her clit and Lindsay tensed beneath his touch.

He arched an eyebrow at her, grinning. "Ready for round three, Montana?"


	3. Chapter 3

There may be a little disappointment in the opening - but, I'm afraid I had to provide a little sustenance to the storyline. You can all imagine how well round three went! However, do not fear, the second half should more than make up for the lack of continuation.

**Rough Sects**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à Trois<strong>

Lindsay bit into her toast with a loud crunch. She was sat in the kitchen at Danny's table, anxiously waiting for her bed mates to wake up. She was feeling nervous. _Understatement of the fucking year!_ She cringed at her profanity, another reminder that she was dreading what was to come. She didn't know what to expect this morning. Did Danny and Flack regret what had happened last night? Did she? _No. Okay, maybe a little._ It wasn't that it wasn't good. _Try unbelievably, fan-fucking-tastically amazing! _It's just that, well, it wasn't her. She'd never slept with two guys before, let alone at the same time. She'd always been a monogamous lover, not even _kissing_ another individual whilst in a serious relationship and yet here she was, screwing the man she had the hots for _and_ his best friend.

Lindsay took another bite out of her toast, chewing thoughtfully. Perhaps she should have said yes to that Tequila last night; at least that way she could've blamed it on the alcohol._ Ah intoxication, the worst and yet best excuse known to man._

Danny stumbled into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. Lindsay had to bite back on the smile as she watched him; his hair was half set with gel from the day before but also fluffy and ruffled from sleep, he'd loosely knotted a navy blue robe around the waist and his eyes were half-closed behind the glasses he wore.

He was looking back in the direction he'd come, frowning in confusion. When he turned and saw Lindsay at the table, his face broke with relief.

"I thought maybe you'd, ya know," he jerked a thumb back in the direction he'd come. "Bailed out."

Lindsay shook her head as Danny crossed the room towards her. She felt surprised and pleased when he bent to her level, cupping her jaw and placing a good morning kiss to her upturned lips. She'd never associated Danny with one for domestication. "How're you feeling this morning?"

_Ecstatic. _"Um, good… I'm good. You?"

Danny smiled back at her. "I'm pretty good too."

He pressed another kiss to her mouth before backing into the kitchen to make some breakfast of his own. He glanced back at her quizzically, sat at his table eating toast and dressed in a pair of his boxers and a NYPD t-shirt. She looked down at herself and blushed.

"Sorry, I thought this was better than parading around naked, plus I kinda worked up an appetite last night," she admitted with a small smile.

Danny grinned. "You can parade around naked all ya want," he looked her up and down, "_although_ I do like the way you're going around this place like it's your own; keeps me on my toes."

"As always," she returned his grin.

Flack waltzed into the kitchen at this point, decidedly more chipper than Danny was first thing as he whistled happily. Without a word, he walked over to Lindsay and gave her a kiss before going over to where Danny was making his breakfast.

"Don't even think of kissing me," Danny warned to which Flack chuckled, ruffling his hair. Danny ran a hand over his hair, trying to flatten it down. He grumbled, "You always this happy in the morning?"

"Only if the night before went well," he replied and flashed a wink at Lindsay. She looked down at her toast, blushing and smiling.

The two men returned to the table carrying a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. Flack picked the previous morning's newspaper up and flicked straight to the sports pages. He spread it across the table and both men began reading, giving Lindsay the perfect opportunity to study them both. They were both acting so nonchalantly that a horrible thought entered her mind, _oh God, this had better not be a regular occurrence. _If they were some sort of sex tag-team then Lindsay thought she might just die of shame. Being a notch on a bedpost was one thing, but being a notch on a regular threesome bedpost was something different.

"Ya know Montana, if you take a picture then our beautiful bodies will last longer," Danny teased without looking up from the paper. _How did he do that? Always know when she was watching him._

"How can you both be so fine about this?" she blurted out. They both looked up at her, then each other, and then back to her, frowning. _Nice one Monroe._ "You're acting like last night was nothing different to any other night we spend together. I don't know about you two but I've never done something like this before."

"Neither have I," Flack assured her.

Danny, on the other hand, winced. "Okay, I have, but it was only the once and I was in college at the time. _Everyone_ was doing it. What was I meant to say when propositioned by two beautiful women?"

Lindsay shrugged, accepting that answer. She couldn't say she blamed him, after all, hadn't she been propositioned the night before? "So this isn't some Messer-Flack duo then, where you seduce women into threesomes?"

Both men laughed at that. Danny slapped the table with his hand. "_That's_ what you think?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Kinda, I mean, why else would you do it?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Flack pretended to think. "Maybe 'cause we both have raging crushes for the new girl and couldn't decide who had to give her up so instead decided to seduce her together?"

Lindsay chewed the inside of her lip, supressing a smile. She took another bite of toast. "Oh."

"So," Danny's foot ran up the inside of her bare leg. "Reckon we'll ever get a repeat performance?"

"I suppose we could look into it," Lindsay replied coyly.

"Believe me, we will," Flack assured her with a grin.

_Excellent._

* * *

><p>It was with a sigh of relief that Lindsay stepped into the underground parking garage of the New York crime lab. She loved her job, really she did, but eighteen hours of lab work had made her feet ache and eyes itch with tiredness. She passed the final row of parked cars and had to supress a grin as she saw two distinctive Detectives, leant against her car talking. She approached them, still smiling.<p>

"What're you two doing here?" she asked. The two Detective's flashed her grins, their blue eyes flashing with mischief.

"Nothing," Flack replied innocently, "Just thought you might like some company when you get home. Y'know, stop you from getting lonely."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, now we getting outta here or what?" Danny asked, pushing himself up from the side of the car. "Oh, and I call shot gun!"

"Damn," Flack muttered.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "What are you two, _twelve?_"

Danny gave a huge grin. "Yeah, we're twelve alright. Twelve inc- ow! That hurt Montana!"

Lindsay smirked, sashaying her hips as she walked around the car and climbed in the driver's side. Danny continued to rub his upper arm from where she'd hit him. Once the three of them were settled, Lindsay left the underground car park and joined the steady stream of New York traffic. The entire ride back to her apartment, she tried to concentrate on the road and kept her eyes ahead despite the fact Flack was occasionally blowing air in her ear and Danny's hand was squeezing her knee. _Honestly, they're like a couple of school boys._

By the time they reached her apartment building she was barely supressing a shudder which had slowly built from their ministrations. She parked as usual and bypassed the elevator, taking the stairs instead. The guys followed and Lindsay decided to have some fun of her own. Her hips rocked with each step, reminding them of exactly _how_ she could use her hips. She smiled to herself victoriously as they took the seven flights of stairs until they were on her apartment level. She reached her door and began pushing the key into the lock when Danny suddenly pulled her round, pinning her against the door as his mouth greedily sought hers.

He pressed his thigh between her legs, his hands gripping her wrists tightly. She groaned against his lips as he pressed his thigh into her groin, her hips rocking against him as she tried to find some sort of friction for her release. His hands left her wrists, instead gripping her hips tightly as he guided her thrusts. Her hands came up to run through his hair, holding him tighter to her as she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest. Flack hovered behind, watching with a deep intensity.

"We need to get inside," Lindsay said breathlessly. "Otherwise I'm going to have you right here, and I don't think my neighbours will appreciate that."

Danny reached around her and finished unlocking the door, it swung open and he pushed her inside backwards. Lindsay stumbled out of his arms and moved towards the hall closet. She hung her jacket up before stepping out of her boots and padding through the apartment.

"Shoes," she called over her shoulder before either man could follow.

Flack shut and locked the door before doing as he was told. Danny followed suit, grinning and shaking his head. The two men followed Lindsay into her apartment and they both looked around. Flack had never been to Lindsay's apartment before and he was surprised to see that it appeared Danny hadn't either. The apartment was decorated in warm colours which made it welcoming and Flack found it suited Lindsay perfectly. The décor was soon removed from Flack's mind as he moved further into the apartment with Danny.

Lindsay was bent over her kitchen counter, reading a letter and chewing her bottom lip. When she heard them coming, she pushed the letter back into the envelope, put it aside for later and turned to face them. Beaming beatifically, Lindsay gripped the counter either side of her and arched her back, one leg popped. The pose lasted for all of ten seconds before she began laughing, ruining the effect.

Flack grinned and rolled his eyes at Danny before the latter stepped forward. Lindsay laughter subsided to giggles before she hiccupped and finally fell silent. He pressed her into the counter, one hand either side, boxing her in. "Something funny, Montana?"

She shook her head. "Nu-uh," she licked her lips.

Danny took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, on the way past Flack, Lindsay took his hand and the trio filed out into the hall. Lindsay instructed Danny to turn right and they entered her bedroom. Danny led Lindsay towards the bed whereas Flack let go of her hand, moving in a different direction. She turned, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you…?" she trailed off, indicating the bed behind her.

Flack shook his head, his face serious. "I want to watch."

_Oh my._ Lindsay felt her own arousal grow just by those words. Sure, the night before Danny had been watching but she'd been pleasuring him at the same time. Now Flack was willingly going to sit out so he could watch them have sex. Lindsay bit her lip before turning slowly away to face Danny.

Flack walked over to Lindsay's vanity table and picked up the stool. He moved it against the wall so it faced the bed, settling himself down upon it. Meanwhile Danny was kissing Lindsay, his hands on her hips as they slowly grinded against each other. Danny ran his hands through her hair, his lips moving to her neck as he continued to press his groin into hers. She ran her hands down his back, firmly squeezing his jean clad ass in her hands. Danny groaned against her neck before pulling back. He began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing her milky skin inch by inch.

Flack shifted in his seat, watching as Lindsay's skin grew more heated. Danny pushed the material off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He bowed his head, kissing and suckling her nipple through the lacy material of her bra while his hand pinched the other. The nipples immediately hardened under his touch and Lindsay threw her head back in appreciation. He moved to kneeling, his lips trailing across her stomach and leaving bite marks. Lindsay groaned in appreciation as Danny's teeth grazed across her skin. He dripped his tongue into her naval and Lindsay released a small gasp. He continued a couple of times, imitating what she knew he could do to her pussy.

Lindsay looked at Flack and found that his hands were down his pants, presumably stroking himself. The thought alone made her almost cum straight away as she bit her lip, her eyes darkening with desire. Danny undid her slacks roughly, pulling the fly down before yanking them off her legs. As she stepped out of them he pressed a hot kiss to her still covered vagina. Lindsay groaned before she grabbed the back of Danny's neck and guided him upwards until he was kissing her again. She grabbed the hem of his green t-shirt and pulled it over his head, kissing him inbetween pulling his white tank over his head too. Lindsay copied his manoeuvre by lowering her head and taking a nipple of his into her mouth. Her hands moved downwards and she undid the belt, button and fly on his jeans. She dropped down on to her knees as she slowly pulled Danny's pants and boxers down in one swift movement.

As Danny stepped out of his clothing, Lindsay cast a look over her shoulder at Flack. The dark haired Detective had pushed his slacks and boxers halfway down his thighs and his hand was slowly pumping his dick. Lindsay bit her bottom lip before turning back towards Danny. She leant forward and placed a light kiss on to the head of Danny's cock. Her hand grasped the base of his penis and she slowly stroked him whilst taking the head into her mouth completely. Her head bobbed smoothly and Danny tangled his hands into her locks, pushing her down on to him. She was coming to realise that Danny loved to roughly fuck a woman's mouth. Danny moaned loudly, the sound caught between pain and pleasure.

Without warning he gripped Lindsay's upper arms and pulled her up to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest but Danny shook his head. "I've got to be in you, Montana."

Lindsay pushed him in the chest so he stumbled back until his calves hit the bed. He laughed as he lay splayed out on the bed until Lindsay stepped forward and climbed on to the bed, straddling him. He licked his lips in anticipation as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it beside her before slowly shimmying out of her panties. The movement caused her pussy to graze lightly over Danny's erect cock and he groaned in longing. She leant forward and licked the outer shell of Danny's ear.

"Y'know the best things about girls from the country, Messer?" she asked, her voice husky with desire. Danny shook his head, speechless. "They know how to ride like a cowgirl."

Lindsay pressed a kiss to his stunned lips before turning around so she was now facing the opposite direction, still straddling him. She smirked at Flack before reaching down and taking Danny's hardness into her hand and guiding herself on to him. Lindsay moaned as soon as Danny was inside her, the position causing him to be deeper than any of her previous boyfriends. There was something about Danny and Flack which convinced her to be adventurous. Danny gripped each of her hips, thrusting into her and Lindsay helped by changing between moving up and down, back to front or rotating in a circle. She reached down, cupping Danny's balls whilst watching Flack and he thrust hard into his hand as he jerked off. Lindsay threw her head back, squeezing Danny's dick with her inner muscles. Flack caught her eye so she brought her hands up from Danny balls, one hand stroked her clit whilst the other tweaked her pink nipples.

With a loud groan, Flack climaxed, ejaculating over his thighs, pants, stomach and shirt. Watching Flack caused Lindsay's own orgasm to peak and she soon followed, cumming on Danny with a cry of pleasure which, in turn, caused Danny's own climax. He spilt his seed inside her, thrusting hard up into her pussy as she rode him out, groaning and swearing.

Still shaking from the climax, Lindsay climbed off of Danny and walked over to Flack. She grinned at him before ducking between his legs and licking the sperm off of his skin. She stood up and held her hand out.

"I think maybe you need to get cleaned up. Maybe a shower?" she suggested with a grin. He took her hand and pulled himself up.

"I couldn't agree more, right Danny?" the couple turned to find Danny, still lying on the bed with a lazy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, I would like you all to rest assured that I'm taking your thoughts and opinions seriously into account and although you may have to wait a few chapters to see it, your ideas should eventually shine through. I hadn't originally planned an actual shower scene but after the interest in reviews I decided to write this one in as well as incorporate the idea of 'more tenderness'. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

I'm sorry about the haphazard replies to PM's and reviews, I'm afraid 's reviewing system has malfunctioned – _yet again. _

**Rough Sects**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à Trois<strong>

Lindsay stripped Flack of his soiled clothes and dropped them into the hamper for washing. She lent up on to her toes when he was naked and placed a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth. When she pulled backwards, she looked up at him shyly through her lashes.

"You know, what you just did," she said, referring to his masturbation. "Well I've never… I mean, no one's ever done _that_ over me before. At least not when I was in the room," she added with a naughty wink before sobering again. "I just want you to know that you made me feel… well, good. Real good, almost beautiful in fact."

Her face was pink now and Flack rang a finger across her flushed cheeks. "Linds, you _are_ beautiful. Seeing you like that was amazing and I should be thanking you for letting me watch you like that. It takes a lot of trust to do what you just did. And believe me," he added with his own naughty smirk. "That's been done hundreds of times over you, probably by hundreds of different men too, you just never knew it."

Her blush increased but a grin accompanied it this time. _He really is great at ruining the moment._ That didn't mean she didn't trust any less in his words though. In fact, she believed in them more because he'd added his own teasing Flack twist to the end.

"Now, how about that shower you promised?" he asked with a smirk. "Although, I think Danny may pass."

He jerked his head over her shoulder and she turned to find Danny splayed nakedly across her bed, snoring softly. Lindsay chuckled before she walked over to him and pulled the comforter up so he didn't get cold; she then took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the bedside cabinet. Once she was done, she turned back to Flack with a smile. "You coming?"

"You bet I am," he grinned cheekily.

He strode across the bedroom easily and caught up with her in the hall. He was planning on wrapping his arms around her but Lindsay's actions threw every rational thought from his brain. Lindsay reached behind her and took a firm hold of his cock, gently pulling him from his manhood into the bathroom. Flack had to concentrate on each step to ensure he didn't shoot a load into her hand before they'd even properly begun. She led him the entire way, not letting go or even looking back although he could see that her cheek had lifted in a grin.

Eventually reaching the shower, she released him and Flack sent a silent prayer or thanks. Lindsay pulled back the sliding door to the bath/shower and adjusted the water so it was running hot before turning back to Flack. She raised an eyebrow as she realised he'd been checking her ass out as she leant over.

"Find something you like?" she asked coyly.

"Oh you bet I have," he smirked before stepping forward and crushing her into his body. His lips sought hers again in another sweet kiss and Lindsay felt herself beginning to melt. She felt different towards Flack. Previously it had been Danny, the man she had a raging crush on and Flack, the guy she simply thought was good looking and amazing in bed. Slowly, she was beginning to develop feelings for Flack in the same way she felt of Danny. She didn't love either of them, yet, but she could see herself falling in love with them maybe six months down the line. _If we last that long and don't die first from the most amazing sex known to man._

Lindsay took Flack by the hand and led him into the steadily falling water. He backed her up against the tiled wall and her back arched away from the coldness, effectively pushing her breasts against his chest. Flack groaned in longing as her hard nipples grazed across his heated skin and Lindsay felt his dick stiffen to full hardness against her stomach. Lindsay took a nipple into her mouth, teeth grazing and tongue lolling as she played with the nub. Her fingers gripped his lean hips, nails biting into the flesh.

Her tongue grazed across a scar and she felt Flack tense before her. Frowning, she looked up into his face and saw that his eyes were tightly closed and his face was caught between shame and disgust. She realised that she hadn't paid much attention to the scars left from the bombing the night before, when Flack had taken his shirt of she'd been too preoccupied with keeping control of her breathing and the smooth muscles of his skin. Then when they'd had sex, she'd been on all fours, preventing her from noticing what was now eyelevel. Lindsay bit her lip, knowing only too well how some scars left a person feeling tainted and ugly – even if her own scars were emotional. She tentatively brought her hand up and let her fingers lightly trace over the tissue which had been marred after the bomb which had torn Flack's chest open. For each scar she crossed, Lindsay placed a gentle kiss to the area until Flack's face slowly left its contortion and his body relaxed. Eventually, Flack bowed his head and placed a small kiss to her hairline where her own scar lay from that day, hidden by her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered and her lips grazed another scar.

"It's fine," she replied.

He dragged her mouth up to meet his and poured his gratification into the kiss. She pushed Flack gently to his knees, her hands on his shoulders before reaching back and picking up the bottle of shampoo. She squeezed some into her hand, giggling softly at the thought of Flack smelling of strawberries, and then massaged the shampoo into his hair and scalp. He moaned happily, a wide smile adorning his face as her fingers worked through his hair and the constant stream of water washed him clean.

When he tried to rise, Lindsay kept him in place with two hands pressed to Flack's shoulders. He waited whilst she washed her own hair but his impatience began to grow. Leaning forward, he rang his tongue along the slit of Lindsay's pussy. She moaned, arching closer towards his mouth as she washed the shampoo through her hair. Flack gently nibbled on her lips whilst Lindsay squeezed a glob of conditioner on to his head. She continued to groan in pleasure as Flack parted her lips and his insistent tongue flicked across her clit whilst she massaged the conditioner into his hair. He grabbed her ass firmly, pulling her closer as his tongue darted into the opening and Lindsay tugged at his hair.

Inhaling her sweet scent, Flack quenched his thirst. Water ran into his mouth, mingling with her sweet nectar but the taste remained strong. Her toes curled as she came into his mouth, arching against the tiles of the shower and panting heavily. He stood up until he was towering over her once again, grinning. Lindsay shook her head at him, still breathless before she tipped a portion of shower crème into her hand. She gave him a naughty smirk before her hand slipped downwards and she gripped his dick, the crème sliding over his member. Flack groaned, bucking into her hand. She continued to pump his cock until the soap had been washed away, at which point he grabbed her two wrists and pinned them above her head. He lent down, devouring her mouth as he restrained her against the tiles. His lips moved to her neck and he suckled the flesh as Lindsay moaned softly, rubbing her lower body against him.

"Don," she whispered. He didn't know for sure but he thought that it was perhaps the first time she'd ever called him by his given name. It had never sounded sweeter. "Don, I need you."

Flack gripped under her ass, and lifted her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist. He balanced her against the wall, the water hammering down upon them both. Lindsay gripped the head of his penis and guided it into her pussy. Flack pushed himself fully into her and they both remained joined for a moment, breathing heavily. Lindsay pressed her lips to Flack's, her tongue probing his as he began to rock his hips against hers. Lindsay tangled her fingers in the hairs at the base of Flack's skull, pulling him deeper into the kiss as they moved in rhythm. Flack thrust up into Lindsay as she ground into him, their pace quickening. Flack's erection was already painfully hard and he knew he couldn't last for much longer, reaching a hand between them he rubbed at Lindsay's clitoris.

"Uhh, oh Flack… right there," she gasped as he thrust harder into her. Biting down on his shoulder, Lindsay shuddered against him as her orgasm took hold and as her inner muscles milked his cock he felt the pleasure in his stomach explode.

Breathless, Lindsay pressed another kiss to Flack's lips and in return he kissed her forehead softly. Placing her back on to her feet, Lindsay reached behind him to turn the shower off before stepping out of the tub. She pulled two towels out of a cabinet she passed one to Flack and wrapped the other around her wet body. Flack wrapped his arms around Lindsay, pressing his body into her back and nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you," he said again with sincerity.

Lindsay turned her head towards him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "You're welcome."

They made their way back towards the bedroom and Flack dropped the towel into the hamper before climbing into the bed. He pushed the still sleeping Danny to the other side, creating room for more people before stretching out on his back. Lindsay towel dried her hair and Flack watched the way her body moved, a smile on his face. Lindsay also dropped her towel into the hamper before turning back towards the bed, smiling at Danny's sleeping form and Flack who was waiting for her.

"C'mere," he said opening his arms. She crossed to him and he helped her to climb into the middle space between himself and Danny. Flack spooned her body, pressing a kiss to her temple and Danny rolled over in his sleep, an arm curling protectively over Lindsay's stomach. Wrapped in the arms of these two men, Lindsay didn't think she'd ever been happier.

"Night Linds," Flack mumbled into her hair.

"G'night Don," Lindsay yawned before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ménage à Trois**

"I can't believe I missed the shower," Danny grumbled as he poured milk into his coffee. He'd been in a foul mood ever since waking up and realising he'd fallen asleep as soon as Lindsay had climbed off him the night before. She couldn't tell whether he was more annoyed with himself or her and Flack.

"What can I say? I must've worn you out," Lindsay teased but Danny's scowl remained firmly in place. Throwing a cautious glance over her shoulder, Lindsay ensured no one was passing the lab's break room before she stepped up behind Danny. Wrapping her arms around him she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Oh c'mon Danny, you got your turn – same as Flack."

"I wanted to have sex in the shower though," he replied sulkily, reminding her of a child.

She sighed exaggeratedly. "So next time it happens I'll personally make sure you're there."

He grinned and turned in her arms. "That's all I ask."

He placed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away, taking his coffee over to the table and sitting in one of the stools. Lindsay leisurely walked over to the table as well, sitting opposite him as she wondered how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Actually," she began slowly. "I'm kinda glad that it _was_ just me and Flack." At Danny's sudden, incredulous glare she rushed on. "No offence, I mean you're amazing, there's no doubting that." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "It's just, up until last night I always looked at Flack as kinda the second guy compared to you. I think it's safe to say that we both know I've had a crush on you for a while now, whereas I'd never felt that way about Flack before."

"And now?" he pressed, a quizzical line marking his brow.

"Now it's like I feel closer to him; I have these feelings for him which I think, in time, will grow to the same amount I feel for you. That first time, Flack admitted that you both had crushes on me and it only seems fair that I feel the same way for you two. I'm not there, not yet, but eventually I will be," Lindsay admitted.

"So what you're saying is that you like me," he spoke slowly, pointing to himself, "but you now think you like Flack to," he gestured in mid-air, "but that doesn't mean you like me any less?"

She smiled up at him, shaking her head. "I like you Danny, a lot and I'm starting to like Flack too. Call me crazy but I want to be able to like you both, equally."

Danny grinned at her. "You're crazy."

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "If I wasn't then do you think this honestly would be happening?"

She jumped off of the stool, rounded the table and stole another quick kiss, whispering in his ear, "Tonight, we'll _definitely_ make up for what you missed out on last night."

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully. Sex, three nights in a row? God he hoped this wasn't just the honeymoon period.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "And this time less of taking turns."

She walked out of the break room, flipping her hair over her shoulder and he grinned, anticipating the night with renewed vigour.

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, where is it? I know it's hiding in here somewhere. Aha!<em>

Lindsay smirked triumphantly to herself as she pulled out what she'd been looking for in the back of her closet. One night she'd been dead on her feet at the lab so Mac had ordered that Danny take her home. Realising she hadn't brought a jacket with her and that the New York air had become bitingly cold, Danny had kept the lab coat around her for a little extra warmth until she could get home. She'd been meaning to return it for months but had kept forgetting; now she thought that maybe she could get an extra use out of the white coat.

They'd planned to meet at 7pm, Flack's apartment this time which gave Lindsay little over an hour before she'd have to catch her cab. There was no way she was taking the subway if she truly hoped to pull this off. She jumped into the shower, smirking to herself as she remembered how Flack had pressed her against the tiles, and ensured that she managed to condition her hair this time. She ran the razor over her legs and under her arms before washing with the soap that she saved for rare and special occasions.

Stepping out of the shower, Lindsay realised she'd perhaps indulged herself for longing than necessary which meant she'd have to rush the rest of her preparation. _Unless_… Lindsay took a deep breath and calmed herself down; she could always be ten or fifteen minutes late. The waiting would be good for the boys and it would only make her entrance all the more worthwhile.

Lindsay took great care in doing her hair and makeup, taking longer than usual just so she could pull off the "oh, this is completely natural" look. She'd highlighted her brown eyes with light hues of gold which set off the honeyed curls. Crossing to her underwear draw, she pulled out the matching polka dot bra and panties set which she had originally brought for an ex-boyfriend and then never worn. She'd found the cheating bastard in bed with his mom's best friend; _well, if you could only see me now._

The black and white contour bra shaped Lindsay's breasts, fitting snuggly and the boy shorts hugged her curves. Lindsay slipped into a pair of black stilettos and pulled her lab coat on, taking comfort from the familiarity. Nerves were pooling in her stomach but she also knew that this night could only end well – so long as she reached Flack's apartment in one piece.

Making sure all of the buttons were done up so no one outside could see her modesty, Lindsay placed all her essentials into the pocket of the coat before leaving her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she prayed she didn't run into any of her neighbours. Safely making her way downstairs, she wandered down to the main road and hailed a cab. Clambering in, she shivered as she told him Flack's address and shrunk into the seat.

"Fancy dress?" the cabbie asked, chuckling.

She smiled, looking too polite and innocent to be doing anything naughty. "What else?"

The rest of the journey continued in silence until she was pulling up outside Flack's apartment. _Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>"About time you got here, Monroe, we were getting worried that you wouldn't show," Flack teased down the intercom.<p>

"Just lemme in," she replied tightly. _Was that her teeth chattering?_

Flack buzzed her up before calling out to Danny that she was on her way. There was a grumbled 'finally!' before Danny joined him at the door. As she was nearly twenty minutes late, they planned to bombard her as soon as she walked through to make up for lost time. The rhythmical knock sounded on the door and Danny rolled his eyes.

Flack pulled the door open and all thoughts flew out of his mind.

"Holy…" Danny breathed beside him.

Lindsay stood before them, lab coat open and hanging off one shoulder in only her bra and panties. She pushed past them, wobbling slightly in her heels but neither man could focus enough energy to their brains to tease her.

"Tongues back in boys," she purred over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

Flack turned, scrambling to shut and lock the door before he and Danny followed the Montanan into the living room. Lindsay stood in the middle of the room, leg popped and hand on her hip. The lab coat was still sliding down her shoulder in an alluring way.

"Well _damn_,Monroe. Who knew _that_ was all you wore beneath that thing?" Flack asked.

"Only for the people who deserve it," she replied coyly.

"And er, who so far have deserved it?" Danny asked. His mouth had gone very dry.

"These two Detectives, but they haven't claimed their reward yet for being _so good_ at their jobs." The purr in her voice caused both men's dicks to tighten. Her tone became clipped, "Now, are we going to have sex or are you two just going to stand there and drool all night?"

"Yes ma'am," Danny grinned.

Flack led the way to his apartment, apologising for the mess which – as far as Lindsay could see – was one lone sock sat in the corner of his hallway. She had to smile to herself, she'd always entertained the impression that Flack would be immaculately tidy judging by the way he prided himself in his appearance at work by wearing suits. She hadn't been wrong.

When in the bedroom, they made Lindsay stand in the middle whilst they circled her, appreciating her state of dress.

"Ya know Montana, you could get into a lotta trouble for abusing the lab equipment in this way," Danny told her.

"I don't see you complaining," she countered with a laugh.

Danny shrugged, still smiling. "I'm just wondering whether Mac'd let you dress like that for work every day."

Danny pushed her back on to the bed and knelt on the floor by the edge, he kissed the inside of her ankle before moving up her leg at an agonisingly slow speed. Flack climbed on to the bed beside her and kissed her fully before moving across to pull at her earlobe with his teeth. Danny skipped from her knees up to her belly button and Lindsay groaned in annoyance. With a chuckle, Danny moved further upwards and pressed a kiss to her lips as Flack suckled her neck.

Lindsay slid a hand to Danny's belt buckle but he covered her hand, stilling her actions.

"Uh-uh, tonight's all about you."

Lindsay bit her lip, his words causing her stomach to knot with anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat and her pussy thrummed excitedly as Danny lent down to place another slow and sensual kiss to her mouth. _Seriously, tonight was **all about her**?_

Pulling out of the kiss, both Flack and Danny moved away from Lindsay to slowly strip their clothing. When down to their boxers Lindsay sat up and helped each of them to rid the last piece. Kneeling between Danny and Flack, the former pushed the lab coat from her shoulders whilst Flack dropped it to the floor. Danny pulled Lindsay into his arms, kissing her whilst Flack spooned her from behind and began placing kisses to her neck, shoulders and back. He trailed downwards until he reached the clasp of her bra which he expertly undone. Danny pulled the strap down the length of her arm with his teeth before pulling the garment off entirely. His lips kissed her breast, giving the nipple a wide berth whilst his palm massaged the other. He exchanged breast, still leaving the nipple which was growing into a tight peak. Flack continued placing kisses down the length of Lindsay's spine. He reached the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She lifted her knees up from the bed one by one so Flack could pull the boy shorts clear which he added to pile of clothes on the floor. He left the heels on.

Flack's hands ran up Lindsay's thighs before he cupped her ass, kneading the flesh. His ministrations rocked her close to Danny's body so her nipples were rubbing against his chest and she sighed at the final contact. Flack continued to cup at her ass, his lips attached to her neck as Danny's fingers trailed along her pubic bone. A lone finger slipped between her wet folds and Lindsay sighed in appreciation as he slowly inserted it into her opening. He inserted another finger, slowly thrusting and Lindsay parted her legs slightly as she rocked against him. Her whole body, trapped between the two men, was on fire.

Danny pulled his fingers out, still slick with her juices which he coated his straining cock with. Lindsay's breath hitched at the sight before Danny grasped himself and pushed his dick up into her pussy. Lindsay immediately tightened around him, the sensation new and exciting. Danny's angle caused him to find her sweet spot almost immediately and within minutes she was shaking in his arms, rocking against his cock. Flack's hands snaked around and massaged her breasts, his lips trailing across her neck and around her ear as Danny rested his head on her shoulder. She crooked her head to the side and kissed his temple as he pushed up into her.

The slow loving gently built and the knot within Lindsay's stomach tightened before exploding. With a soft cry, she climaxed around Danny and milked him until he also ejaculated into her. He turned his head towards her and they exchanged kisses before he pulled himself out and lay back on the sheet, breathless. Flack wrapped an arm around Lindsay and held her in place, his other hand parting her legs slightly further. Still coming down from her first high, Flack slipped into her from behind in a spooning position. Her muscles instantly fluttered around him as he pressed his dick into her, kissing her neck and holding her securely. She threw an arm behind her, cupping Flack around the neck as she turned her head and sought out his lips. He kissed her soundly and she groaned into the kiss, gasping as Danny joined them once more.

Laying the opposite way on the bed, his hands had parted the top of her pussy lips and his tongue was suckling her clit. Her stomach knotted once more as she enjoyed the full sensation of both men working her cunt at the same time. She ground down into Flack, her ass cheeks rubbing against his lower abdomen. The hand which wasn't holding her stomach reached down to grip at her ass as they continued to kiss. The length of Flack's thrusts became longer as he pulled out almost completely before driving sweetly into her once more.

"Oh fuck, right there," she gasped. Danny's tongue darted hotly against her clit before she climaxed once more. Flack kept her in place and sped up his thrusts into short, sharp bursts until he also spilt his seed within her.

Flack pulled out from Lindsay and slumped backwards on the bed, exhausted. Danny joined him, leaving room in the middle for Lindsay. Instead of lying down straight away she pressed a deep kiss to first Flack and then Danny.

"Thank you," she finally said.

Flack grinned. "What for?"

"You know what for," she laughed. "That was amazing, both of you were amazing."

She dropped down into the space between them and both men enclosed her securely. Danny reached down beside the bed and pulled up the lab coat again. He eyed it speculatively. "I'm never gonna be able to look at you in the same way whenever you have one of these on."

Flack nodded in agreement. "I think every time you do wear one we're gonna have to jump you."

"Is that so?" she smirked. "Well in that case next time I'll bring the GCMS machine."


End file.
